


Dipping His Toe In

by pursuitofnerdiness



Series: Victor's Foot Thing [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor's Foot Thing, anal toeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofnerdiness/pseuds/pursuitofnerdiness
Summary: “Yuuri, I wanted to ask you something…” Victor waited until Yuuri was looking at him. “Do you… do you want to do the foot thing again?”Victor asks to do the foot thing again and gets something even better than he could have imagined.





	Dipping His Toe In

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin221b) and [AND](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_D) for betaing! <3333

Victor stands on the ice and watches as Yuuri experiments with the step sequence they’ve been developing for his new short program. It’s still a work in progress; it’s only June, after all, but already, Yuuri has made it into something breathtaking. He’s got one headphone in as he blazes across the ice, and Victor can’t wait to see him perform it for real.

A buzzer sounds, indicating that the afternoon session is over, and the few remaining skaters head for the exit. Yuuri turns and leisurely glides towards Victor as he catches his breath. “How was that?” Yuuri asks between pants.

Victor takes his hand and squeezes. “Looking good! There are a few things I want to try tweaking next week, so we can talk about that later, but--”

“Come on, you two!” the zamboni driver yells in Russian, flailing exasperatedly, and then mutters something that sounds a lot like “every day, I swear to god…”

They burst into giggles together. “Guess we better get out of here before he runs us over,” Victor says as he winks and pulls Yuuri by his hand towards the exit.

Victor steps off the ice first and puts on his skate guards. Victor hands Yuuri his skate guards as he steps off the ice, and Yuuri pops them on his skates, one blade at a time, steadying himself on Victor’s shoulder. When he’s done, he stands up and looks at Victor.

“Vitya,” Yuuri says, his tone of voice shifted ever so slightly. “My feet are killing me today. Do you think you can help me with my skates?”

Victor’s breath hitches, and he feels himself flush. Oh. Yuuri wants to do  _ that  _ today. “I’d love to, Yuuri.” Victor is extremely relieved that they’re the only two left at this point, save the zamboni driver, anyway.

Yuuri smiles knowingly. “Let’s head to the locker room, then.” Yuuri grabs his hand and pulls him along, jolting him out of his momentary stupor.

After grabbing their bags out of their lockers, they find an unoccupied bench and sit. Yuuri places a hand on Victor’s shoulder. “Take care of your own skates first, and then you can do mine.”

Victor nods and leans down to unlace his skates. He pops them off, removes the guards, and wipes the golden blades dry with a towel. He’ll need to leave them to be sharpened, but for now he sets them aside. He takes a breath to steady himself, and then he slides off the bench to kneel on the floor at Yuuri’s feet.

He looks up at Yuuri, who’s smiling softly at him. “Go ahead,” Yuuri says, and Victor unties the laces on Yuuri’s left skate, ever so slowly popping the laces out of each hook until they’re free. He pulls at the laces between the eyelets to loosen the boot enough to remove it and then lifts the skate off the floor. He gently pulls the skate off by the heel, and Yuuri places his sock-covered foot back on the floor, avoiding the puddles of melted ice. Victor wipes the blade dry as he did with his own skates, setting the skate aside. “Very good,” Yuuri murmurs, and Victor feels heat rushing to his face all over again.

He repeats the process with the other skate and looks up at Yuuri when he’s finished. “Thank you, Vitya,” he says. Yuuri places a finger under his chin and lifts Victor’s face up towards his. “Now let’s drop these skates off and get home.” 

Victor sees Yuuri’s desire laid bare in the way he looks at him and a shudder runs down his spine. “Yes, let’s,” Victor says, nodding as he stands.

* * *

Victor calls a cab to take them home, because naturally if Yuuri’s feet are bothering him so much, walking is out of the question. They sit side by side, thighs pressed together, the air thick with tension between them.

Victor squeezes Yuuri’s hand the whole way home, trying to stop himself from simply kissing Yuuri senseless in the back of the cab. They sit in silence, and Victor thinks back to that day a few weeks ago when they’d hashed out the rough parameters of the scene.

_ Victor snuggled up next to Yuuri on the couch after dinner. “Yuuri, I wanted to ask you something…” Victor waited until Yuuri was looking at him. “Do you… do you want to do the foot thing again?” _

_ Yuuri smiled and took Victor’s hand in his own. “Yeah, what did you have in mind?” _

_ “I thought… I thought since maybe we’ve started practicing again, I could massage your feet after you’ve had a hard day. Like, a really nice massage with oils and all that.” _

_ “Oh yes, I like that idea. Anything else?” _

_ “Well, after that… Could you use your feet on me?” Victor’s face heated up as he asked. He was fairly sure Yuuri would be fine with it, but it’s not something they’d repeated since that afternoon back in April. _

_ Yuuri’s mouth quirked into a smirk. “You want me to make you come with my feet?” _

_ “ _ Please. _ ” Victor’s cock twitched his pants. _

_ Yuuri leaned in and trailed kisses along Victor’s neck, then pulled back and asked, “And after I make you come, can I fuck you?” _

_ Fuck, yes, Yuuri could have his way with him while he was wrecked and boneless. “Yes, anything you want.” _

_ “Hmm, yes, I like the sound of this. How about…” Yuuri trails off for a moment as he contemplates. “I let you know when I’m feeling ready for that massage after practice one day, and we go from there?” _

And then they’d gotten too distracted to really get into more detail. But that was fine. Victor loves the way Yuuri always surprises him, and the anticipation of this moment has been buzzing in the background for the past few weeks. And fuck, it’s so close now.

The cab pulls up in front of their apartment building, and Victor takes care of paying the driver. His hands tremble a bit as he fishes the appropriate bills out of his wallet and then sends the driver on his way. As the car drives off, he’s left standing on the street looking at Yuuri just a few feet away on the sidewalk, waiting for him. St. Petersburg is still cool even in June, and the crisp air feels refreshing as his cheeks grow hot again at the thought of their plans for the evening.

Yuuri smiles as he takes Victor’s hand, and they head up into their building through the front door, greeting the doorman and heading into the elevator. That same electric silence crackles between them. They don’t speak, but Yuuri shoots him a playful look, and it takes everything Victor has not to pull Yuuri against himself and kiss that smirk off his face.

So as soon as they’re inside their apartment, door locked safely behind them, Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss, mouths crashing desperately together until they’re out of breath once again.

Victor finally breaks the silence. “Fuck, Yuuri, starting this in public like that, I…”

Yuuri runs a hand through Victor’s hair. “You like it though, don’t you?”

“God, yes.” After all, he  _ had _ kissed Yuuri’s skate on international television; pretending he didn’t have at least a little bit of an exhibitionist streak was futile.

“Good.” Yuuri leans up and kisses Victor on the cheek. “Now why don’t you take Makka out for a walk while I get dinner ready?”

“Of course.” He gives Yuuri another squeeze and then lets go, letting him get on with making dinner. He grabs Makkachin’s leash from the table by the door and calls for her. “Come on Makka, time for a walk.” She hops up from her bed and joins Victor at the door.

Twenty minutes later after a walk around the block and then some, they return, and Makkachin, thoroughly winded, settles in her bed once again after finishing her dinner. But for Victor, the walk merely has the effect of winding him up, and he can’t think of anything but the things he wants Yuuri to do to him, the things he wants to do to Yuuri. He knows he needs to be patient, no matter how much of a struggle that is sometimes.

“How’s it going?” he asks Yuuri, who appears to be setting up broccoli to steam.

“I won’t be too much longer. I’m about to start on the fish. Why don’t you go set up what you need? I’ll sit in that chair over there,” he says, pointing to a chair with a wooden frame and light blue cushion body next to their TV.

“Yeah, okay,” Victor says. He heads to their bathroom to gather the supplies he needs. He… might have gone a bit overboard in buying high-end massage oils, but Yuuri deserves only the best, of course. He gathers up his supplies from the very back of the cabinet under the sink, behind his many other products that Yuuri never bothers to touch, so hopefully it’s at least a bit of a surprise.

Victor grabs some towels and washcloths too and then heads back out to the living room to set up. He arranges the towels and oils by the chair, as the fish sizzles in the background. He also collects some pillows to cushion his knees and maybe other parts as well, depending on how Yuuri wants to do this. He pops into the hall closet and grabs his yoga mat for good measure.

He has one final touch: some aromatherapy candles he picked up for this. He arranges them on the windowsills behind the chair and leaves a lighter beside them. He relaxes as everything falls into place. It won’t be long until he’s on his knees before Yuuri. He just has to make it through dinner. After that, he’ll give himself to Yuuri, make Yuuri feel good in every way he knows how, he’ll--

A timer beeps in the kitchen, interrupting his thoughts. “Almost ready,” Yuuri calls out.

How on earth is Victor going to make it through dinner? He’ll have to, somehow. Yuuri turns off the burner and slides cooked salmon fillets onto a plate to let them rest.

Victor joins Yuuri in the kitchen, walks up behind him, and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist. He presses himself flush against Yuuri’s back and whispers in his ear, voice low, “Hey there.” Neither of them had changed out of their workout gear, and Victor not-so-secretly relishes the scent of sweaty post-practice Yuuri. He trails kisses along Yuuri’s neck, where the salty taste of his sweat lingers.

“Hey,” Yuuri says and then turns around in Victor’s embrace to face him. He leans up and places a soft kiss against Victor’s lips. “You ready?”

“Mmm, so ready,” Victor purrs into Yuuri’s ear before kissing him again. Yuuri’s lips are soft and warm against his, and they kiss unhurriedly, arms wrapped around each other.

After a few minutes, Yuuri pulls away and brings them back to the present. “Hey, let’s eat before it gets cold.” Yuuri plates out their dinner, salmon with a side of broccoli steamed with lemon and garlic, and hands a plate to Victor. It’s a simple meal, but it smells amazing, and Victor always loves whatever Yuuri cooks him.

They settle in at the kitchen table, sitting across from each other. Victor picks up his train of thought regarding Yuuri’s step sequence, and they begin to work through some of the remaining issues as they eat.

As Victor is mid-bite, Yuuri’s sock-covered foot touches his ankle, and Yuuri drags his toes up Victor’s calf over his track pants. Victor tries very hard not to react, but he can’t suppress a shudder. He should have known Yuuri would start out by teasing him like this.

“Oh, don’t let me distract you. Just keep eating.” Yuuri rests an elbow on the table and places his chin in his left hand, regarding Victor with an innocent look on his face as he trails his toes up and down Victor’s calf.

As Victor brings another morsel of salmon to his mouth, Yuuri moves his foot back to Victor’s ankle. For just a moment he thinks Yuuri is giving him a reprieve, until Yuuri works his way under the hem of Victor’s track pants and makes his way up Victor’s calf again. Yuuri is actually trying to kill him, he thinks, as he draws in a sharp breath through his nose in an effort not to choke. “ _ Yuuri _ ,” he says exasperatedly after he swallows.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow as a playful smile crosses his face. “Hm? What is it? I thought you wanted my feet.”

“Well, yes, but I do also want to finish the delicious dinner you cooked without dying,” Victor huffs.

“Yes, well, point taken. I’ll just rest these here until we finish, then.” Yuuri places his feet on the chair between Victor’s thighs, just shy of his more sensitive areas, and Victor whimpers. Yuuri shushes him. “Shh, just finish eating quietly. Can you do that for me?”

Victor’s face heats up and he nods. His cock is twitching to life already with Yuuri’s feet so near, but he needs to finish eating so they can get on to better things. He takes a deep breath and returns to his food, finishing off the meal a few minutes later. He looks up and sees that Yuuri has finished as well and is watching him intently. As he places his fork and knife back on his plate, Yuuri smiles at him. “Well then, why don’t you go put the dishes away and I’ll go start the shower, okay?”

Victor nods, as he’s unsure if he’s allowed to talk or not. He sighs as Yuuri moves his feet away.

Yuuri moves to stand up but then changes his mind. “Actually, one last thing. Do you want to take my socks off first?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Victor says without even thinking.

Yuuri turns his chair out from the table. “Come here then.”

Victor kneels before Yuuri, who offers him a foot. Victor’s breath catches in his throat as he slides his fingers up under Yuuri’s track pants and then under the cuff of the sock, which ends just under Yuuri’s knee. He rolls the black nylon down over Yuuri’s calf, over his ankle. He tugs the sock off slowly, peeling it off Yuuri’s foot, leaving it bare before him, tempting him.

Without thinking, Victor brings it to his lips and kisses it, until suddenly Yuuri’s hand is in his hair, tugging him away, and he gasps in surprise. Yuuri pulls back on his hair and tips his face up. “Vitya, I didn’t say you could kiss my foot yet,” he says sternly.

Shame rushes through him, and he hurries to apologize. Fuck. “I’m sorry, I just--” No. No excuses. “I’m sorry.”

Yuuri’s expression softens. “Shh, it’s okay. I just need you to be patient. Can you do that?”

Victor can’t nod with Yuuri holding him like this, so he exhales and replies, “Yes, yes I can.”

“Good. Then continue.” Yuuri relaxes his fingers and he strokes Victor’s hair, encouraging him on. Victor closes his eyes for a moment and sighs with relief before returning to his task. He repeats the process to remove the other sock, taking his time and luxuriating in the moment, in his fingers dragging against Yuuri’s skin as he rolls the sock off. When he finishes, Yuuri kisses the top of his head, and he leans into the touch. “Thank you, Vitya. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Victor thinks he should be the one thanking Yuuri, honestly. Yuuri leaves him to deal with the mess from dinner, and so he clears the table and loads everything in the dishwasher. He quickly cleans off the pans and other implements Yuuri used so he can join him in the shower.

When Victor walks in, the bathroom is already pleasantly steamy, both in temperature and humidity levels and in naked Yuuri levels. He quickly strips and dumps his clothes on the floor to be dealt with later and hurries over to the shower. He can see an outline of Yuuri through the steamed-up glass, and he opens the door to join him inside.

Years ago, Victor had his bathroom renovated to add heated tile flooring and a bench in the shower, and he thanks past Victor every time he steps in the shower. Yuuri is waiting for him, sitting on the bench inside as hot water rains down from the showerhead opposite him. “I was wondering when you’d join me. I’m ready for you to wash my feet,” Yuuri says, expression neutral as he offers a washcloth and soap.

Victor pauses for a moment to take in the arresting sight of Yuuri, his gorgeous fiancé, sitting naked on the bench in front of him before taking the washcloth and soap. “Of course,” he says and sinks to his knees. It’s not the most comfortable position, but he can make it work, and at least the tiles are warm.

“Vitya,” Yuuri says, and Victor looks up. Yuuri reaches behind his back and pulls out a small waterproof cushion, the kind used for gardening, and hands it to him. “For your knees.”

Yuuri always thinks of everything, and his thoughtfulness and care never cease to amaze Victor. “Thank you,” he says as he takes the cushion and places it under his knees. And with that, his mind is free from the insistent distraction of his own body and he can focus entirely on Yuuri.

He soaps up the washcloth and regards Yuuri’s feet: battered, bruised, and taped, but still beautiful to Victor. He carefully peels off the tape on Yuuri’s ankles, eliciting a sigh from Yuuri. He slides the washcloth gingerly up and down the tops of Yuuri’s feet, leaving a soapy trail as he pushes the cloth backward and wraps it around his ankle and heel, one foot at a time. When he’s done there, he takes each in hand and attends to the toes. He works the cloth underneath and between Yuuri’s toes, cleaning every one thoroughly, before rubbing circles into the soles.

From the little noises of relief Yuuri makes, Victor knows he’s doing a good job, and he can’t help but smile. “May I rinse them now?” he asks as he looks up at Yuuri.

“Go ahead,” Yuuri replies. Victor stands up and grabs the handheld showerhead off the wall. He switches it on and tests the water on himself to make sure it’s warm, and then he kneels down again. He rinses Yuuri’s feet with low water pressure and makes sure he clears off every last bubble. When he’s finished he sets the showerhead aside and looks up at Yuuri. “Very good, Vitya. Thank you.” He leans forward and kisses the top of Victor’s head and rubs his upper back reassuringly, and Victor sighs happily. He’d happily stay like this for much longer if he weren’t so eagerly anticipating the rest of the evening’s activities.

Yuuri sits back up and places a finger under Victor’s chin. As Yuuri regards him, Victor is very suddenly reminded of his dick’s interest in the proceedings. “Now, let’s get you ready for me. Stand up,” Yuuri says, “and wash yourself off.”

Yuuri remains on the bench and watches him as he grabs the soap and the handheld showerhead. He finds another washcloth and washes away the day’s exertions under Yuuri’s watchful eye. He tries not to linger as he washes his more sensitive areas. He’s doing his best to keep himself under control, but he can’t help how his cock fills out under Yuuri’s gaze. He rinses with the handheld showerhead and tries to avoid getting his hair wet. When he’s finished, he looks to Yuuri for direction. 

Yuuri gets up off the bench and joins him, wrapping his arms around Victor as he pulls him in for a kiss. Yuuri maneuvers him over to the wall, kissing him all the way, until his back is flush against the warm, wet tile and presses their bodies together. 

Victor leans his head back against the wall and whimpers into Yuuri’s mouth as their cocks brush against each other. Yuuri suddenly pulls away, leaving Victor untouched. “It’s not time for that yet,” Yuuri says with kiss-swollen lips as he places a hand on Victor’s hip. “Turn around and lean over a bit for me.”

Yuuri turns Victor to face the wall, and god, Victor can’t wait to have Yuuri inside him, even just his fingers. He braces himself against the shower wall, spreads his legs, and sticks his ass out for Yuuri. Yuuri drags a finger down from Victor’s hip to his ass and leans over Victor, squeezing his ass cheek as he speaks into his ear, “Such a good boy. So eager for me.”

At those words, Victor moans into the wall, his forehead pressed into the tile. Yuuri clicks a bottle of lube open and presses a slick finger to his entrance. Victor sucks in a breath and leans into the touch. Yuuri rubs his finger in circles, pressing against the pucker without actually entering him, until he can’t take it anymore and a whimpered “ _ please _ ” tumbles out of him.

Yuuri finally slides a finger inside him and fucks him slowly with it as he adjusts. He pushes back onto Yuuri’s hand, wanting more, more, more, as much as Yuuri will give him. “Hey, look here,” Yuuri says, and Victor turns to face him, his arms still braced against the wall. And then Yuuri’s at his side and kissing him as he slides a second finger inside Victor’s hole. His body is stretching to accommodate Yuuri, and god, he wants to be so full of Yuuri. The noises Victor would be making are muffled by Yuuri’s mouth as Yuuri takes him apart with his tongue and his fingers.

His cock is hard and straining against his stomach, untouched, and he knows it will be a while yet until Yuuri touches him, and he’ll have to earn it. He kisses Yuuri desperately, trying to convey just how much he needs him, needs his touch. He’s rewarded with a third finger, and he breaks their kiss to gasp for air. “Yes, yes, yes,” he babbles, feeling deliciously full of Yuuri. 

“That’s it,” Yuuri coos, “want you nice and open for me later.” He shoves his fingers inside Victor one last time and holds them there, kissing Victor again, licking into his mouth before pulling away and pulling his fingers out of Victor.

Victor cries out, suddenly feeling so bereft and empty. After rinsing his fingers off, Yuuri reassures him with a hug, wrapping his arms around Victor from the side. Yuuri purrs into Victor’s ear, “You’re perfect. Can’t wait to fuck you later,” which frankly doesn’t help Victor calm down at all. His cock aches and his hole feels empty and he wants Yuuri _now_ , but he has other things to attend to, as Yuuri reminds him. “But massage first. You want to make my feet feel good, don’t you?”

“Oh _yes_ ,” Victor says. He wants that very much. He wants to touch every part of Yuuri: his soft hair, his warm lips, his thick cock that’s hard against his stomach, his muscular thighs, and his absolutely unparalleled world-class feet.

“Then let’s get dried off.” Yuuri turns off the shower, and they towel themselves dry in the bathroom. Yuuri slips on a fluffy white bathrobe, but when Victor reaches for his matching robe (provided courtesy of some hotel they did a promotional photoshoot for), Yuuri stills his hand. “No, I don’t want you wearing anything. Let me know if you get cold.”

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem,” Victor blurts out, and Yuuri chuckles.

Victor leaves his towel behind and follows Yuuri into the living room. For the moment, Victor’s erection has flagged without Yuuri’s touch, and Victor hopes he can focus on Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri sits in the chair he pointed out earlier and leans back, stretching his feet out in front of him on the floor.

Victor scrambles to set everything up. He lights the candles, and the scent of lavender diffuses throughout the room. It’s still light out even this late in the evening, thanks to their northern latitude, but the candles add a nice touch nevertheless. He fetches the bottle of almond-lavender massage oil as well as a cushion to place under his knees. He kneels in front of Yuuri. “May I, Yuuri?” he asks as he looks up.

“Yes, Vitya. Massage my feet.” Yuuri wiggles his toes playfully and smiles at Victor, and Victor can’t help but smile back.

Victor pours some massage oil into his hands and warms it by rubbing his hands together. He spreads the warmed oil over Yuuri’s feet with light strokes from his toes up to his ankles, until they’re glistening. He takes one and places it between his palms, twisting it gently, pushing and pulling in opposite directions, to warm Yuuri’s feet up. He works up and down the length, rubbing in broad strokes from toes to heel.

Now it’s time to really get to work on those overworked muscles. Victor braces the top of Yuuri’s foot against one hand and bends the index finger of the other in half, pressing a knuckle into the sole just below the ball. He pushes inward as he twists his knuckle, and Yuuri sighs above him as he repeats the motion, making his way down the sole before switching to the other foot and doing the same. 

Once he’s finished, he starts working with his thumbs. He squeezes each of Yuuri’s toes gently and strokes with his thumbs all along the underside of the foot. And then he deploys his favorite move of all: he presses his thumb into the arch, pushes up, pulls down and rubs a circle. He does this slowly, making his way downward, and Yuuri definitely seems to be enjoying that. “Oh, fuck, that’s good, right there,” Yuuri says at one particular spot, and he makes appreciative little humming noises as Victor works the strain out of his feet. At one point he  _ definitely _ moans, and Victor is definitely starting to get hard again.

Next he works on Yuuri’s heel and ankles, pressing his thumb into the achilles tendon and dragging it down towards the heel. He opens his palms and makes broad circles around the ankle and continues with circular motions along the sides and up to Yuuri’s toes, until he’s massaging the tops and working on the tendons there. He finishes with Yuuri’s toes, kneading each individually, tugging, pushing, and pulling until Yuuri’s moaning above him again. God, it feels wonderful to be able to draw that sort of noise out of Yuuri like this.

When he finishes, he sets Yuuri’s feet down on the floor, leans forward, and kisses the top of each one. He kneels before Yuuri, and he knows his face must be flushed. His cock is straining against his stomach. “I hope you enjoyed that,” he says as he looks up at Yuuri, still leaning back in the chair, looking utterly blissed out.

Yuuri sits up to address him. “Thank you, Vitya. You made me feel so good, so now it’s time for your reward.”

Victor’s heart races as he nuzzles against Yuuri’s knee. “Please, Yuuri.”

Yuuri pets Victor’s hair. “Lie down in front of me. Make yourself comfortable,” he says.

Victor nods and reaches for his yoga mat, rolling it out of the floor in front of the chair. He grabs a pillow for his head and one for his lower back and lies down, arranging himself so that his cock, hard again after giving Yuuri a massage, is within easy reach of Yuuri’s feet.

“Perfect, my love, right there,” Yuuri says. “And spread your legs for me.”

Victor does as he’s told and spreads his legs for Yuuri, something he doesn’t need to be asked twice to do. He looks up at Yuuri, who’s glancing up and down his body, perhaps deciding where to start.

Yuuri leans forward in the chair. “Do you want my feet?”

Victor lets out a breath and replies, “So much.”

Yuuri seems unimpressed. “Then ask me nicely.”

Victor tries again, need tinging his voice. “Please, Yuuri, would you use your feet on me?”

“Of course. Maybe I’ll start... here.” Yuuri lifts his left foot and rests his big toe on Victor’s chest, just above his nipple. Yuuri drags his toe, still oily from the massage, in circles around his nipple, and he tries not to squirm so early on. Yuuri spirals inward and rubs circles into his nipple with his toe, and he can’t suppress a shiver. “You like that?” Yuuri asks with a smirk.

“Mmm, yes,” Victor hums.

Yuuri’s other foot joins in, and he expertly rolls Victor’s nipple between his toes, and it hardens under his touch. Soft sighs of pleasure spill from his lips as Yuuri plays with him, and his eyes flutter shut as he lets himself enjoy the moment. Soon Yuuri switches to his other nipple, and each brush of a toe against his nipple sends sparks zinging straight to his cock. “You’re so gorgeous like this,” Yuuri says, and Victor smiles at the praise. “Open your eyes. Don’t you want to see?”

Victor blinks his eyes open. His nipples are flush and hard, standing out against the pale expanse of his chest.  He breathes shakily and watches his chest rise and fall as Yuuri drags his feet down his torso. He trembles under Yuuri’s touch, at the delicious anticipation of Yuuri’s feet on his cock.

“So, what did you want me to do? How should I use my feet on you?” Yuuri asks.

Victor feels heat rising in his cheeks. “Please, touch my cock with your feet.” His cock is hard against his stomach, and after weeks of waiting for this moment, he needs Yuuri to touch him more than anything else.

“Mmm, of course,” Yuuri hums. He lifts a foot from Victor’s stomach and places his big toe at the base of his cock, and Victor can’t help but gasp at that first touch. He leisurely drags his toes upward, stopping before he reaches the head. He curls his toes around the shaft and starts pumping up and down.

“Oh, yes,” Victor murmurs as Yuuri strokes him, and his cock starts leaking in earnest onto his stomach. Yuuri’s feet are battered from the ice, but he’s still doing  _ this _ for him. He loves Yuuri’s feet no matter what state they’re in, but he wasn’t sure if Yuuri would feel up for this once the season started. Victor lifts his head off the pillow and sees Yuuri’s cock tenting his bathrobe and gets all the confirmation he needs that Yuuri is enjoying himself too, then lets his head fall back on the pillow.

“Oh, you’re getting so wet just from that,” Yuuri says, his voice low, and he brings his other foot to Victor’s cock. He presses his big toe against Victor’s dripping slit and spreads the wetness around the head of his cock, and Victor can’t hold back his moans any longer. Yuuri is still stroking him with one foot while he plays with the head with the other, and it’s so much and not enough. Victor still needs more, and he knows Yuuri will give it to him in time. He’s burning under Yuuri’s touch, and desperate sounds of pleasure spill from his lips as Yuuri’s toe presses into the sensitive spot just under the head of his cock.

He’s on fire; his pale chest has turned a blotchy red, and he’s so close but he doesn’t want this to end yet. “Yuuri, Yuuri--” he cries desperately. 

“Hold on for me, you can do it,” Yuuri says reassuringly, but he slows the pace of his stroking, and Victor feels himself step back from the edge. He breathes a sigh of relief, but it’s not long before Yuuri is working him up again. He squeezes Victor’s shaft between both his feet and works him up and down the whole length, and Victor is a mess again, heat building in him as Yuuri strokes him leisurely.

Victor is panting and writhing when Yuuri pauses to ask, “Hey, Vitya? I'm going to try something, okay?”

“Anything, please,” Victor gasps.

Yuuri removes one of his feet from Victor's cock, and oh how he whines at the loss. Yuuri drags his foot downwards, pausing to run his toes across Victor's balls. Victor shudders, but Yuuri keeps going, skimming down Victor's perineum, and finally, he presses his big toe against Victor's entrance, still slick with lube. Victor gasps because he suddenly realizes what Yuuri plans to try. “Oh god, Yuuri, please, please,” he begs frantically. 

Yuuri leans forward in his chair and smirks. “You want me to fuck you like this?”

“Please, I'm begging you, please, I--” He's gasping for air trying to reckon with this thing that somehow hadn't even occurred to him.

Yuuri slowly pushes his toe inside, and Victor grasps uselessly at the hardwood floor for something to hold on to. And when Yuuri’s toe is all the way inside, he  _ screams _ . Yuuri resumes stroking his cock with one foot while fucking him with the other. With what little brainpower he has remaining, he briefly marvels at the dexterity and coordination required to accomplish such a feat. Good thing Yuuri is basically a foot professional.

Victor trembles as Yuuri fucks him relentlessly, and he’s shouting as his brain short circuits. His whole existence has narrowed down to Yuuri’s clever toes, one filling his hole and the others dancing over the most sensitive spots on his cock. As with everything Yuuri-related, it’s everything and too much and not enough. He was already close before and now he’s about to tip over the edge. Yuuri doesn’t stop giving him everything he ever wanted and needed. 

Yuuri’s voice cuts through the fog like a bright light. “Come for me, my love.”

Victor’s orgasm hits him like an earthquake; he’s shaking all over as shockwave after shockwave of pleasure propagates through his body. He’s shouting Yuuri’s name as he comes on Yuuri’s foot and clenches around his toe. And when the tremors of bliss fade away, he lies there stunned, unable to do anything more than lie still and catch his breath.

When he opens his eyes again, Yuuri is on his knees, leaning over him, gently caressing his hair and murmuring praise in his ear. “Amazing, Vitya. Beautiful.”

Victor can’t find his words yet, and he can’t bring himself to move in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. 

Yuuri seems to understand and waits for him to come around, petting his hair and kissing him on the forehead intermittently until Victor is ready. And the first word that he manages, of course, is, “ _Yuuri._ ”

“Hey, welcome back.”

“Mmm,” Victor hums as he nuzzles into Yuuri’s hand. 

Yuuri looks at him with a bit of concern. “That was… A lot more intense than I was expecting. Do you still want to continue?”

Victor shudders. Yuuri wanted to fuck him while he was an overstimulated wreck and Victor wants that still, wants Yuuri to fill him up with his cock and his come. “ _Yes_. I’m yours to do with as you like.”

Yuuri smiles and then kisses him softly on the lips. “Let’s get you to the bed, then.”

Victor blinks. “But your feet… I should clean them up…”

“You kind of… zoned out for a bit there, and I wasn’t sure… I wiped myself off.”

“Mmm, okay, next time then.” Victor nuzzles Yuuri again. 

Yuuri slides a hand between the pillow and Victor’s back and helps him sit up and then get to his feet. Yuuri takes Victor’s arm and guides it behind his neck and places his hand on his shoulder. “Come on, up you go.”

Victor nods, and Yuuri bends down to slide one arm around his waist and one his knees, and in one fluid motion, Yuuri picks him up and carries him. He drapes his arms around Yuuri’s neck and nestles his face into Yuuri’s chest as Yuuri takes him from the living room to the bedroom. Victor loves letting Yuuri carry him; all that lift training for their exhibition really paid off. 

Yuuri deposits him on the bed and Victor lets himself collapse into the pillows. “On your side for me,” Yuuri says, and Victor complies, drawing his knees up towards his chest. Yuuri lets his bathrobe drop to the floor, fetches a bottle of lube from the nightstand, and joins him on the bed, pressing himself flush against Victor’s back, his erection against Victor’s ass. 

The bottle of lube clicks open, and a moment later, Yuuri presses two slick fingers against his entrance. He breathes in sharply as Yuuri rubs circles around his hole. He’s still slick and open from before, but Yuuri always likes to draw this out and make sure Victor is ready.

Victor is already whimpering at Yuuri’s touch, nerves alight at the teasing pressure. “Please,” he says, knowing Yuuri will make him beg for what he wants. 

“Please what?”

“Please give me your cock.”

“Mm, not yet.”

“Your fingers, please, I--” Victor is cut off by Yuuri pressing his two fingers inside him. They slide in easily since Victor is still slick and open from before. He leans back against Yuuri as he drags his fingers in and out slowly, driving Victor to desperation. “More, more, I can take it, “ he demands. 

Yuuri just keeps at it with two fingers and waits until Victor is writhing against him, choked off noises escaping from his mouth. He slides in a third finger and Victor shudders. He moves his free hand to find Victor’s and intertwines their fingers as he trails kisses along Victor’s shoulder blades. “Mm, yes,” he mutters into Victor’s back. “Can’t wait to have you wrapped around my cock.”

“Please,” Victor begs, “please, I want it.” He squeezes Yuuri’s hand.

“Almost ready.” Yuuri licks a stripe up Victor’s spine and keeps thrusting with his fingers. He kisses and sucks Victor’s back hard enough to leave marks, and Victor can’t stop the pleased little noises escaping his lips. After a few more strokes, Yuuri slides his fingers out, and Victor gasps. Moments later, Yuuri presses the head of his already slick cock against Victor’s entrance and pushes in. 

Victor sighs as the head of Yuuri’s cock pushes in past his rim. He’s relaxed from his orgasm, and Yuuri slides in easily enough. And then, as Yuuri’s cock brushes past his prostate, he shudders, still sensitive, and whimpers. Yuuri squeezes his hand to reassure him and keeps pushing in.

And then Yuuri’s in all the the way, and he’s murmuring praise against Victor’s back. “So good, you feel so good, oh fuck,” he says, words uttered between breathy moans. “Oh, perfect, fuck.”

Victor’s eyelashes flutter as he drinks in the praise and the feeling of being full of Yuuri. It’s probably too soon for him to get hard again, but he’s enjoying this nonetheless. As Yuuri waits for Victor’s body to adjust, he wipes his fingers on the sheets and snakes an arm underneath Victor’s waist and wraps it around his ribcage, pulling him in tight. “Ready for me, Vitya?”

Victor curls in on himself and groans. “Fuck me, please.”

Yuuri clicks his tongue and says, “Ah ah ah, none of that, stay like this.” He lets go of Victor’s fingers and runs his hand up Victor’s chest, pressing him back into a straight line against Yuuri’’s body. His hand reaches Victor’s neck and he skims his fingers up Victor’s throat. He doesn’t press down, but it’s enough to make Victor’s breath hitch as he takes in shallow gasps of air. He feels lightheaded for a moment, dizzy from Yuuri taking control of him like this. “Mine,” Yuuri growls into his back.

“Yours,” Victor agrees. He’s all Yuuri’s, always, and he hopes that Yuuri understands that. 

“Good.” Yuuri kisses his back and withdraws his hand, sliding it over to grip Victor’s shoulder for leverage. His hips are pressed flush against Victor’s ass, and a moment later, he slides out about halfway and then snaps his hips into him again, and _oh_. Victor is in for quite the ride. 

Victor whimpers every time Yuuri thrusts up into him. He’s trembling against Yuuri; his nerves are screaming but he wants this anyway, wants Yuuri to use him to feel good, wants Yuuri to paint his insides with come.

Yuuri’s breath skims along his skin with a heat that sears, and each thrust is punctuated with little noises of pleasure. Yuuri isn’t as noisy as he is, and so he relishes these small sounds that erupt whenever he’s gotten Yuuri to this point, so lost in pleasure that he can’t quite control himself. 

“Please, Yuuri, fill me up,” Victor begs, egging Yuuri on. “Please, I want your come, please...”

Yuuri groans into his back between his shoulder blades. “You’ll get my come when I’m ready,” Yuuri growls. He changes the angle of his thrusts in response, his cock jolting against Victor’s prostate on every stroke.

Victor loses any composure he had remaining and falls apart completely in Yuuri’s arms. Each thrust sends sparks flying up his spine as he gasps for breath, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He wails helplessly as Yuuri takes him apart with each thrust, and he’s crying out Yuuri’s name like it’s the only thing he knows.

“So fucking good for me, love hearing you like that, screaming my name, fuck, Vitya,” Yuuri babbles as he squeezes Victor’s hand. “Do you think you can come for me?”

Victor tries to gather words together into a sentence. “I… maybe, I…”

“Just relax and try for me, my love,” Yuuri says and kisses Victor’s back.

Victor nods and takes a deep breath. He clears his mind of everything except Yuuri’s cock pounding into his sweet spot, and he lets the overwhelming sensation roll through him until it transforms from  _ too much too much _ to something more manageable, and then into something he needs. He’s moaning again, and his cock is straining valiantly to catch up with the rest of his body as it leaks onto the sheets. And then finally, he gasps as blood rushes to his cock, and he grows hard once again. God, the things Yuuri does to him, for him.

Yuuri’s hand finds his cock and wraps around it as he says, “Oh yes, I knew you could do it, Vitya,” and a feeling of immense pride blossoms within him.  He moans as Yuuri strokes him until he’s fully hard and leaking all over Yuuri’s hand as Yuuri fucks him. 

When Yuuri’s hand pulls away, he can’t help but sob with need. “Please, Yuuri, please touch me, pleasepleaseplease,” he babbles. 

“No,” Yuuri growls. “My cock is all you need to come. Show me you can do it. Come for me.”

Victor cries out, lost in the throes of need and bliss. Warmth builds in his gut as Yuuri ruts into him relentlessly, and he surrenders to the feeling as it overtakes him, as heat pulses through him and he comes, shouting Yuuri’s name as he clenches around him.

Yuuri moans and buries his cock deep within Victor as he comes, while Victor is still shuddering his way through his orgasm. Victor swears he can feel the hot spurt of Yuuri’s come inside him, and one final moan escapes him.

They lie pressed against each other in a sticky heap, panting as they catch their breath. Yuuri is growing soft inside him, but he’s not moving. Finally, Yuuri breaks the silence with praise murmured into Victor’s neck. “Mm, you were perfect. I should...” Yuuri trails off as he pulls out, and Victor shudders as Yuuri’s come dribbles out of his hole. “How are you?” he asks tentatively.

Victor groans into the pillow. “I don’t think I can move.”

Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s back. “Sorry, I got a bit carried away there, I--”

“Shh, no.” Victor squeezes Yuuri’s hand. “I loved it. Come over here.”

Yuuri peels himself off Victor, climbs over him, and lies down next to Victor where they can see each other. Yuuri leans in and kisses him softly on the lips for just a moment before pulling away. “Thank you,” he says, voice barely above a whisper.

“Thank me?” Victor says, astonished, and raises an eyebrow. “Fuck, Yuuri, I didn’t even think that was possible for me to come that hard twice in a row. How do you even…?”

Yuuri smiles. “We’ve had enough practice. I know what you like.” 

Victor hums in agreement. “Okay, true.”

“But I meant…” Yuuri pauses and places a hand on Victor’s cheek, stroking gently with his thumb. “Thank you for giving yourself to me the way you do. I love you.”

Victor sees the love reflected in Yuuri’s warm brown eyes, and he presses his forehead to Yuuri’s and wraps an arm around him. “And I love you too, solnyshko.” How on earth had he been so lucky to fall in love with such an amazing man, who loved Victor as Victor and all that entails? Sometimes he thinks he’d trade in all his medals for a love like this, but then they probably never would have met, and the whole thing sort of falls apart. But none of that matters, because he’s got Yuuri in his arms right here, right now, and he kisses him for all that’s worth.

Before long, the reality that he’s uncomfortably sticky settles back in. He breaks the kiss and pouts. “Yuuri, I’m so gross.”

Yuuri snaps back to the present. “Right! Let’s get you cleaned up. Do you want to take a bath?”

Victor nuzzles into his shoulder. “Mm, yeah, sounds good.”

“Okay, let me go get that started and I’ll be right back. Is that okay?” 

Victor nods. “Mmm, sure, I’ll be fine.” He closes his eyes as Yuuri darts off to the bathroom. Victor opens his eyes again at the sensation of a warm, wet towel cleaning up his lower half as the water runs in the background. Once Yuuri’s done, he stretches out his legs and rolls onto his back. Oh, he’ll be feeling this tomorrow. Good thing it’s a rest day. 

“Roll over to the side of the bed, and I can carry you to the tub.” 

Victor protests, but only a little. “Yuuri, I’m sure I can make it over there. You don’t have to carry me again.”

Now it’s Yuuri’s turn to pout. “But what’s the point of being a professional athlete if I can’t carry my fiancé after wrecking him in bed?”

Victor relents, of course. “Fair enough.” He scoots over to the side of the bed and swings his legs over the edge. Yuuri scoops him up as he wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and lets himself be carried for the second time that day.

Yuuri brings him into the bathroom, deposits him on the edge of the bath, and then helps him down into the water. Yuuri gets in as well, and they snuggle together in the bath. Victor basks in the feeling of utter warmth and contentment as Yuuri gently rubs his back and runs fingers through his hair. He feels loved in a way he’d never imagined was possible, and he leans into the feeling of Yuuri’s skin against his and into Yuuri’s love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [hana_tox](https://twitter.com/hana_tox) drew THAT scene for me, so please check it out [here](https://twitter.com/hana_tox/status/950947235952340992)! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos feed my soul. <3 Please yell about YOI 24/7 with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/her_nerdiness).
> 
> If you are interested in more Foot Thing, please subscribe to the series because I have more ideas!
> 
> Those hotel bathrobes... [remember the Prince Hotel collab](http://www.anime-now.com/entry/2017/07/01/230047)? And our [blushy faves in bathrobes](https://twitter.com/soukatsu_/status/856345175064535040)?
> 
> I borrowed [the chair](http://cdn.designfather.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Scandinavian-house-3.jpg) from [the apartment that inspired the broadcast version of Victor's apartment](http://www.designfather.com/scandinavian-apartment-industrial-elements-architect-denis-krasikov/), except I love book nerd Victor on Blu-Ray too.
> 
> Oh, and don't worry, Yuuri blew out those candles while Victor was zoned out.


End file.
